La tristeza en tus ojos
by Dolly Schiller
Summary: A la pequeña Christine no hay nada que le guste más que ir al circo con su padre, pero en una de las visitas que hace a la edad de siete años, tiene un encuentro que le cambiará la vida para siempre. AU, ya que si esto hubiese sucedido, Christine lo recordaría una vez mayor. Oneshot. RE-UPLOAD


**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece el libro ni ninguno de sus personajes.

A sus siete años de edad, no había nada que a Christine le gustase más en el mundo que los fines de semana en los que su padre la llevaba al circo.

Pese a que Gustave Daaé, el padre de la pequeña, era un violinista profesional bastante reconocido, en aquellas callejuelas de puestos y espectaculos, padre e hija solían pasar desapercibidos, preocupandose tan sólo por no perderse el uno del otro entre tanto alboroto.

Ya habían encontrado sus asientos entre el público para presenciar el espectáculo de los trapecistas, uno de los favoritos de la niña, y estaban esperando a que éste diese comienzo. Sus asientos no eran muy buenos, ya que aquel era uno de los números más ansiados y apenas quedaban asientos libres cuando llegaron al lugar. Ambos estaban colocados en una esquina, cerca de la salida de la carpa, y Christine estaba más atenta a los ruidos que venían de fuera que al sonido de los tambores anunciando el inminente comienzo del show.

Se entretenía tratando de entender las conversaciones que tenían lugar entre el resto de comerciantes, y adivinando a qué atracciones correspondía cada ruido que no conseguía identificar. Decepcionada al no encontrar nada lo suficientemente interesante, estaba dispuesta a volver a centrar su atención en el escenario, cuando un pequeño cántico le hizo olvidar el anterior propósito.

La melodía era apenas audible entre el alboroto del gentío, pero el suave tatareo infantil era lo único que la pequeña era capaz de escuchar. Sus infantiles manos buscaron las de su padre, tratando de captar su atención y, a la vez, sintiendose incapaz de privarse de escuchar aquella voz desconocida. Cuando por fin se giró, encontró que su padre había entablado conversación con el matrimonio que se sentaba al lado, los cuales parecían más que emocionados al haberle encontrado. Admiradores, supuso Christine. Pero aquello ya no le importaba.

Era perfectamente consciente de que no debía abandonar a su progenitor de tal manera, y tampoco deseaba preocuparle, pero no dudó en aprovechar su distracción para escabullirse de aquella carpa.

Con tan sólo la música guiando sus pasos, Christine se hizo paso entre la gente, su diminuta figura escabullendose con fácilidad entre los puestos. Muchos fueron los mercaderes que trataron de capturar la atención de la niña, desde supuestos adivinos a espeluznantes ilusionistas, pero sus pasos únicamente se detendrían una vez hallaran al propietario de la vocecilla que había oído.

Devorando cada uno de sus pensamientos, la música la condujo hasta una zona apartada y poco transitada de la feria. Vio unos cuantos hombres traslando cajas y decorados en la penumbra, así que supuso que más tarde se celebraría algún número en aquel lugar. Pero en aquel momento, sólo existian ella y la pequeña silueta que distinguió entre unos barrotes.

La oscuridad y la jaula que aprisionaba al niño hizo que el miedo invadiera el cuerpo de la pequeña, pero la curiosidad y el deseo de escuchar su voz de más de cerca fueron más fuertes e hicieron que se encaminara con presura hacia el encierro del joven.

El niño parecía no haber advertido su presencia, ya que continuaba moviendo los bracitos del mono de peluche que sostenía en las manos, juntando los timbales que este sostenía para acompañar con su suave ritmo a la melodía que formaban sus labios.

Aunque ya había planeado el modo en el que se presentaría a él, el estado en el que lo encontró hizo que la niña enmudeciera. Por si el saco que cubría por completo su cabeza no fuese lo suficientemente perturbador, las extremidades del niño, pobremente cubiertas con harapos, eran extremadamente delgadas y estaban llenas de magulladuras.

Aunque creía estar solo, el niño se encogía sobre sí mismo y recostaba las piernas en el suelo de modo que pudiese ocultar la mayoría de sus heridas. Todo el entorno que envolvía al muchacho y el temor presente en cada uno de sus actos hizo que Christine sintiese miedo. Pero no era el niño lo que la asustaba: fue _su_ miedo el que la atormentó.

"Es muy bonito", acabó por declarar ella en un tono confortador, alargando la mano entre los barrotes para tocar el animal de peluche que sostenía el otro niño.

La melodía que provenía de bajo el saco se detuvo abruptamente y un gruñido escapó en su lugar mientras la consumida figura del pequeño se arrastraba apresuradamente hacía el otro extremo de su encierro, acurrucandose al final en un rincón de la celda.

"¡No, por favor, no te asustes! ¡Yo no te voy a hacer daño, lo prometo!".

Las promesas salían a borbotones de los labios rosados de la pequeña, su estridente vocecilla rompiendo el silencio, pero a él no parecía importarle; sólo se tapaba los oídos y sollozaba, su magullado cuerpo temblando sin control.

"Lo siento, lo siento mucho". No podía estar segura de si él siquiera la oía, ya que la culpa ante semejante reacción había provocado que se uniese a su llanto, pero se acercó hacía los barrotes contra los cuales se encontraba él ahora.

"¿Por qué te han pegado?". Acostumbrada al afecto y la compasión que su padre siempre había mostrado hacía su hija, Christine no podía concebir cómo alguien podría haber querido manchar con moratones la pálida piel del niño, y su sola visión hacía que se le encogiese el corazón.

"¿Por qué te han encerrado aquí? ¿No puedes salir? Será mejor que vaya a buscar a mi papá para que te saque y te cure eso".

Pese a que no recibía ninguna respuesta por su parte, la niña había optado por seguir hablando, llenando el silencio con su avivada voz infantil. Parecía haber calmado en cierto modo al muchacho, el cual había dejado de llorar, pero una vez esta mencionó a su padre y se levantó dispuesta a buscarlo, el niño por fin reaccionó.

"¡No!"

Con una sola sílaba, consiguió que Christine volviese a sentarse en el suelo, a su lado, cautivada por el sonido de su voz y la desesperación de su petición. El niño ahora se había incorporado, apoyando sus delgados brazos en el suelo, temblando aún.

"No... no te vayas".

Pese a ser consciente de que el otro niño no podía verla, ella había asintido con la cabeza, permaneciendo a su lado, ahora con miedo a decir nada.

En cambio, él se encontraba tranquilo al otro lado de los barrotes, contentandose con escuchar el sonido de su respiración y saber que aún contaba con su compañía. Aún así, el miedo a que el aburrimiento o, sobretodo, el terror, provocasen que ella sintiera deseos de marcharse, él se esforzó por buscar algo que decir.

"¿Qué... qué edad tienes?"

"Siete años. ¿Y tú?". La figura se encogió de hombros con tímidez, encogiendo aún más la cabeza. Christine bajó las cejas, confusa ante el desconocimiento del niño.

"¿Por qué no me lo dices?"

"Creo que ocho."

Aquellas palabras volvieron a confundir a la niña, la cual no podía evitar sentirse atraída ante el misterioso muchacho y el motivo por el cual era incapaz de incluso decir su edad. Pero, de momento, decidió no presionarlo, considerandose afortunada con tan sólo haber conseguido hacerle hablar.

"Me llamo Christine. ¿Y tú? Te estoy tendiendo la mano".

Había pasado el brazo por entre los barrotes, su manita abierta esperando el calor de la mano desconocida estrechando la suya. Había supuesto que ocultaba su rostro con el saco debido a que sufría algún tipo de ceguera de la que tal vez se avergonzase, así que había decidido hacerle las cosas fáciles y mostrarse comprensiva.

Él permaneció en silencio, los involuntarios temblores que invadían su cuerpo de vez en cuando siendo el único movimiento que el joven hiciera. La niña le observó apretar la mano en un puño antes de decidirse a buscar la suya, alargando los dedos en el aire.

"Estoy aquí".

Acompañando sus suaves palabras, alargó la otra mano y le cogió del brazo. En lugar del calor y el cariño que había esperado en aquel extraño nuevo amigo, el frío que invadía su delgado cuerpo y el modo en el que retrocedio, completamente aterrorizado ante el súbito contacto, la intimadaron.

"Yo sólo quería..."

Balbuceó un par de palabras, esperando que el chico no sintiese deseos de huir de nuevo o se pusiese a llorar pero, en lugar de eso, volvió a alargar el brazo hasta ella, dejandose guiar. Era obvio que le costaba tragarse el miedo, así que ella fue todo lo dulce que supo, llevando su brazo hasta su otra mano, esperando hasta que él la estrechase.

"Me llamo Christine".

Repitió las palabras en un tono demasiado formal y sus comisuras se alzaron con alegría al oír la pequeña risa que provenía bajo el saco, seguida por un apretón de manos por parte del niño. Tenía intención de volver a reposar las manos sobre su regazo, pero él se negó a dejarla ir, posando sus manos entrelazadas en el suelo.

"Erik".

Su mano se encontraba igual de fría que su brazo, así que la niña se dedicó a acariciarla en silencio, tratando de hacerle entrar en calor, como había observado a su padre hacer con ella cuando volvían a casa tarde y ella había olvidado sus guantes de invierno.

"¿Qué... qué estabas cantando antes?".

"No es nada. Algo que estaba en mi cabeza".

Los ojos de la niña se agrandaron, visiblemente impresionada. Había oído a su padre decir muchas veces que a veces escuchaba las melodías con claridad en su cabeza antes de llegar a componerlas, solía decirle que era el Ángel de la música quién se las hacía llegar, y que, algún día, él se aseguraría de que el Ángel le hablase a ella también. No podía hacer sino sentir admiración por conocer a un muchacho de su edad que ya había sido visitado por tan talentoso espectro.

"Vaya, entonces debes ser muy importante. ¿Estás aquí para cantar?"

Antes de que pudiese responder o de que ella tuviese tiempo de huir, el niño había soltado su mano y había vuelto a arrastrarse a otro rincón de la celda, rogandole silencio en un chistido mientras un leve sollozo volvía a oírse. Quería preguntarle qué ocurría, por qué tenía tanto miedo, pero la propia Christine se agazapó entre las sombras al oir unos pasos acercarse hasta la celda.

Se había agachado y escondido detrás de unas cajas, de modo que nadie pudiera verla, y el chirrido de la puerta de metal abriendose guió su mirada hasta dislumbrar a un hombre adulto parado en la puerta ahora abierta de la celda.

A diferencia del muchacho que permanecía encerrado, este hombre era rollizo y tenía aspecto de bruto, una mueca hastiada ocupaba su quejicoso rostro mientras examinaba con desprecio la figura que trataba en vano de esconderse en su encierro. Con un suspiro, el hombre se acercó a zancadas a él, pisando accidentalmente el peluche que el niño antes había dejado abandonado en un rincón.

"¿Se puede saber qué demonios hace esto aquí?", espetó el hombre furioso, recogiendo el sucio y estropeado juguete, lanzandoselo a la cara después- ¡Te he dicho mil veces que no quiero tus malditos trastos por aquí!

Ante la falta de reacción por parte del niño, el hombre se acercó hasta él refunfuñando, aprovechandose del modo en el que estaba tumbado en el suelo para propinarle una patada en el costado.

"¡Te estoy hablando!"

La niña se tapó la boca con la mano, sintiendo las lágrimas agolparse al ver el modo en el que el joven que ya consideraba su amigo se retorcía y sollozaba en el suelo. Quiso ayudarle, gritarle a ese hombre que se apartase de él, pero el miedo que aquel supuesto guardia le inspiraba la paralizó.

Cada vez más aturdida y sintiendose parte de una macabra pesadilla, observó como las luces comenzaron a alumbrar la oscura celda y los niños se agolpaban a los lados, sus risas y murmullos excitados llenando el ambiente. La niña aún podía verle con claridad, aún hecho un ovillo y tratando de huir de más golpes, y suspiró aliviada al ver la falsa sonrisa del hombre. Al menos ahora, a ojos de los demás niños, no se atrevería a seguir maltratandole.

No tenía ni idea de lo mucho que se equivocaba.

El hombre comenzó a dirigirse al público, como si estuviese presentado algún tipo de espectáculo terrorífico, ya que no paraba de referirse a un supuesto monstruo que estaba a punto de presentar. La joven no podía evitar preguntarse cómo era posible que existiese un monstruo mayor que él mismo, pero el corazón el dió un vuelco cuando vio que el hombre agarraba el brazo del joven y le obligaba a ponerse de pie.

Erik pataleaba, más que nada tratando de encontrar el suelo, mientras el hombre le sostenía en el aire, dejándole caer de rodillas después.

Con unas últimas palabras, se hizo el silencio y el público aguardó expectante. Christine dirigió la mirada hasta la puerta de la celda, aún pensando que el supuesto monstruo entraría por ahí y temiendo que tomara a su nuevo amigo de víctima. Pero todo pensamiento se vió eliminado cuando, lejos de presentar a nadie más, el hombre despojó a Erik del saco que cubría su rostro.

Algunos niños gritaron, otros rieron al ver como el muchacho encerrado se esforzaba por ocultar su rostro. Pero Christine se había quedado muda de terror.

Nunca en su vida había visto un rostro como el suyo, ni se había sentido tan repugnada por la gente que la rodeaba, ni el dolor de otra persona la había golpeado con tanta fuerza. Sus labios estaban agrietados e hinchados pero, a excepción de eso, la mitad derecha de su rostro se encontraba intacta, sin embargo, la parte izquierda era apenas reconocible.

Su mejilla rugosa se asemejaba a una cicatriz y su ceja izquierda ni siquiera existía. Su cabeza era apenas cubierta por unos cuantos cabellos canos, que no llegaban a ocultar la deformidad de su piel, la cual incluso dejaba adivinar parte del craneo. Pero, aunque la impresión de aquella visión aún le afectaba, ese horror no era comparable al que le provocaba el trato que estaba recibiendo.

El niño se acurrucaba desesperado en el suelo, intentando ocultarse al mundo, incluso trataba de recuperar el saco y volver a colocarselo encima. Pero sus esfuerzos resultaban en vano, ya que el hombre no sólo volvía a arrancarle el saco, sino que le abofeteaba cada vez que intentaba agacharse, acabando por cogerle de la cabeza, asiendo su escaso pelo y exponiendolo a las risas del público. Algunos incluso comenzaron a arrojarle comida.

"¡Parad!".

El grito de la niña apenas fue oído entre el escándalo del resto de gente, pero ahora Christine era incapaz de mantenerse en silencio. Las lágrimas, al igual que las de él, surcaban su rostro sin cesar, y sus sollozos se asemejaban más a gritos que a otra cosa. Su pecho se movía con violencia, siguiendo el ritmo agitado de su respiración, a la vez que la niña salía de su escondrijo y trataba de hacerse paso entre los demás.

"¡Está llorando! ¿Es que no lo veis? ¡Dejadle en paz!".

Algunos rostros curiosos acallaron al notar a la pequeña, pero la mayoría continuaba disfrutando del cruel espectáculo. En un intento desesperado por llamar su atención, Christine se colocó delante de las rejas, alargando los brazos para tratar así de ocultar a su amigo.

Los momentos siguientes se mostraron difusos, sus constantes sollozos siendo constantemente silenciados por el resto de niños, los cuales la empujaban para apartarla de la jaula. Había caído al suelo y se esforzaba por volver a intentar protegerle cuando sintió unos brazos rodearla y apartarla del lugar.

Al principio comenzó a patalear y chillar, creyendo que el mismo hombre que agredía a Erik la había atrapado ahora a ella, pero los brazos suaves y familiares que la rodeaban distaban mucho de parecerse a los de aquel hombre.

Su padre la había apartado del gentío, la preocupación y el reproche visibles en su ceño fruncido, dejándola en el suelo y arrodillandose a su lado.

"¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido?".

Las lágrimas seguían saliendo a borbotenes de sus ojos ya enrojecidos, y sus sollozos atragantaban las débiles palabras que se esforzaba por formar.

"Había un niño. C-cantaba y yo... es mi amigo, le están pegando. Tenemos que ayudarle, papá... por favor".

El hombre acarició sus rosadas mejillas y sus tirabuzones color chocolate, tratando en vano de aliviar su dolor, pero la niña le apartaba de sí, queriendo sólo volver hacia donde se encontraba Erik.

"No tendrías que haberte ido de mi lado. No quería que vieras eso, cariño. No podemos ayudarle, lo siento".

"¡No! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?".

Christine lo apartó bruscamente, buscando escaparse de su abrazo y ayudar ella sola al niño, pero su atormentado rostro aún la paralizaba. Aunque no era sólo eso. Algo había cambiado entorno a la celda, el público se encontraba ahora disperso y el hombre había salido fuera, apartando furioso al resto de gente. Sus ojos encontraron los de Christine y ella no pudo hacer más que volver a aferrarse con fuerza a su padre.

"¡Tú! ¡Tú le has ayudado a escapar!".

Gustave se incoporó cogiendo a su hija entre los brazos, asiendola con fuerza contra sí, retrocedió un par de pasos cuando el hombre se acercó a ellos, buscando proteger a la pequeña.

"¿Qué quiere?".

"¡Su hija! Se ha puesto a chillar y distraer a la clientela. ¡El monstruo ha escapado por su culpa!".

La noticia hizo palpitar el corazón de la pequeña, la cual asomó la cabeza por encima del hombro de su padre, buscando la diminuta figura de su amigo, pero algo le decía que él ya se encontraba lejos de allí.

"Si me disculpa, el único monstruo que hay aquí es usted", le espetó su padre, sosteniendo mejor a la pequeña y marchandose a paso acelerado del lugar, confundiendose entre la gente dispersa por toda la feria, tratando de encontrar al niño.

Pero ya no lo encontrarían.

La noticia de su desaparición ocuparía un espacio pequeño de los periódicos durante tan sólo una semana y, sin duda, el feriante pronto encontraría otra manera repugnante de hacer dinero. Pero ya no podría volver a aprovecharse de la desdicha de Erik.

Por su parte, Christine pasó numerosas noches en vela tras aquella experiencia. Los golpes y los gemidos de dolor de su amigo atormentando cada uno de sus sueños, pero, a la vez, sintiendose feliz de haberle ayudado a escapar. Deseaba que hubiese encontrado un lugar en el que esconderse, lejos del ojo público y de cualquiera que pudiese causarle mal, y su conciencia deseaba sobretodo volver a encontrarle, para así borrar toda culpa.

Pero, lo que la pequeña Christine Daae ignoraba cuando su padre tenía que cantarle nanas para que volviera a conciliar el sueño, era que, en efecto, se volverían a encontrar. Y que en ocasiones desearía que eso no hubiese sucedido nunca. Que le odiaría. Que le amaría. Y que, al igual que había hecho cuando no contaba con más que siete años, le cambiaría la vida para siempre.


End file.
